The Morning After
by Epilogues
Summary: One-shot. It's the morning after the Love Ball and Naomi decides to introduce Emily to Gina.


**A quick one-shot I had an idea for while working on Scenes from the Phoenix. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Naomi?" Emily opened her eyes, the sunlight streaming through the window, and turned over. Finding nobody on the other side of the bed, panic started to rise in her. _No, no, not again, not this time._

"Morning."

"Jesus, you scared me! " Emily swivelled her head to see Naomi standing in the open doorway, an oversized T-shirt covering her down almost to her knees but wearing nothing below that. She held a mug in each hand.

"Sorry; you were still asleep when I woke up so I thought I'd make coffee. Milk no sugar, right?"

Emily smiled, she hadn't run again. She had just gone to do something thoughtful and kind. "Yeah, thanks." Emily took the mug she was offered, Naomi climbing into the bed next to her.

"I thought we could use a little energy boost after last night." Naomi gave Emily a mischievous look and it pleased Emily immensely. _She's not afraid any more; she's embracing this. _"Anyway, I was wondering," Naomi began as Emily sipped on her coffee, "and please, please bear in mind that I'm trying very hard not to sound like I'm twelve when I say this, but are you, like, my girlfriend now?"

Emily held her mug between her hands, enjoying the warmth. She decided to play twelve-year-olds with Naomi. "Maybe," she gave Naomi a suggestive look, "if you want me to be."

Naomi grinned. "Well I do want you to be," she said as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Naomi! I'm home!" The voice from downstairs broke the moment and Naomi pulled back, biting her bottom lip.

"My mum's home."

"So I gather."

Suddenly, Naomi's face lit up. "You want to tell people, right? About us?"

"Yeah, I mean I think the whole college knows after last night."

"My mum doesn't. Come on; I'm going to show you off to the family." Naomi grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her from the bed before Emily could say anything; it was only when they reached the door that Emily suggested that she get dressed first. When the two of them crept down the stairs together they saw Gina unpacking bags of shopping in the kitchen. Naomi entered first and coughed to get her attention.

"Oh, hello love. How was your dance or whatever last night?"

"Yeah, really good. Mum, I want you to meet Emily." Emily stepped through the doorway, standing next to Naomi.

"I thought I heard you talking to someone. Nice to meet you Emily, I'm never usually allowed to meet her friends." Emily gave Gina a smile which she returned, before going back to her shopping. "Are you around for dinner tonight? I invited Kieran over."

Naomi took Emily's hand. "Mum, Emily and I are together."

"That's nice love." Gina didn't look away from her shopping as she began to rummage through another bag, frustrating Naomi.

"Mum, I'm not sure you're listening. Emily and I are a couple. You know, we have sex and do things together and love each other and all that stuff."

"I know dear, I heard you. I'm glad that you've found someone." Gina still didn't turn away from her task.

Emily looked at Naomi and shrugged, confused. Naomi's voice became exasperated. "Mum, I'm trying to tell you that I'm gay here, yeah? That I like tits and fanny. You could take it a bit more seriously."

Finally, Gina turned to face the girls. "I know you are love, and I am."

"I'm not sure you are," Naomi said, remembering Emily telling her about the trouble she'd had with coming out to her family.

"Yes, I am. My daughter prefers fanny, so what? Have you forgotten that until very recently I ran this house as a commune where one of the guys wandered around stark bollock naked the whole day? Did you really think that you being with a girl was going to bother me?"

"Um, no I suppose not. I guess I just thought..."

"Besides, who said that I haven't been there myself back in the day?"

"Mum!" Naomi screeched as Gina shrugged, Emily just laughed.

"What? No shame in it. Anyway; you never answered my question. Will you," Gina turned to her daughter's girlfriend, "_and _Emily, who you have sex with and do things with and love and all that stuff, be around for dinner tonight?"

Emily grinned at Naomi before they both turned back to Gina and nodded. "Yes." Emily said.


End file.
